A Neo Romance
by kdports
Summary: Yang gets a long awaited chance for a rematch against Neo. However, this lead to unexpected outcomes.


I don't own RWBY, RIP Monty :(

Neo limped down the alley, dragging her bleeding leg behind her. Flopping down behind a dumpster, she took a roll of toilet paper and wrapped it around her leg while pressing down on the bloody mess. As the bleeding stopped Neo tilted her head back against the wall and looked up at the night sky, silently cursing Cinder and her tantrums.

When Neo was young she loved looking at the stars in the night sky. They always helped remind her that her problems weren't always as terrible as they might seem. But there were never any stars over the city, and she always felt a little helpless for it.

As Neo started to relax she heard footsteps from the street. She quickly shrunk back in a panic and squeezed her legs to her chest. She began to slow her breathing down to eliminate any chance the passerby would notice her in the alley. In this part of Vale anyone walking around at this time of night wasn't one Neo would want to meet in an alley, especially with her leg being so badly injured.

Just Neo's luck, a pile of boxes tumbled down right next to her, causing the footsteps to stop and drawing the attention of the passerby.

" _This is NOT what I need right now"_ Neo thought to herself.

"Who's there?" Yang shouted down the alley.

Neo began to panic as Yang's footsteps began to echo down the alleyway, and pushed herself even more against the wall, if that was even possible.

"I know there's someone back there, and although I'll be a little embarrassed if it's a rat, I'm willing to bet it isn't" Yang smirked.

Neo gulped as Yang reached Neo's hiding spot. She instantly noticed the small girl and paused, surprised.

Yang sneered "Well isn't it just my lucky day?"

Before Neo even had a chance to move Yang had her by the throat pinned up against the wall. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time, and I'm not gonna pass up a chance now." Neo searched frantically for a place to teleport to, but seeing that the buildings were too tall and that Yang could simply come after her again if she teleported out of the alley she was slammed violently on top of the dumpster. Forgetting that her leg was injured Neo reacted on instinct and flipped backwards off the dumpster, only to have her injured leg crumple under her as she let out a silent scream of pain.

Yang was on top of her in an instant, grabbing her by her hair and lifting her off the ground before smashing her against the wall, pinning her arms and legs. Yang activated Ember Celica while raising her fist, and proceeded to slam it into a helpless Neo's head over and over, until Yang heard a satisfying *crunch* and Neo went unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXLATERXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neo slowly opened her eyes, glancing around groggily. She was about to stand up until she noticed the chair she was tied to. Her arms were tied to the back of a wooden chair, and legs clamped to the floor by heavy steel boots. She was in a small brick room with a single light bulb hanging above her head. Glancing around, she could barely make out Yang's body from the shadows. As her eyes adjusted she noticed her umbrella leaning up against the wall next to Yang.

Cracking her knuckles, Yang strolled out of the room's shadows. "Now I'm gonna turn you over to the police, but since I figure that they wouldn't be too angry if you got roughed up a little bit, I found this little cozy room" Yang said. Neo shrunk back against her chair, cowling in fear. "I want information, and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" Yang said while punching the air above Neo's head. "Now, start talking."

Neo frantically motioned to her throat with her shoulder. Yang looked closer at Neo's throat and noticed a long thin scar stretching from the base of her neck to her chin.

Grimacing, Yang asked "Do you know sign language?"

Neo nodded, and Yang undid her rope bindings. "Now, start talking."

She began with her background, how she had worked as a servant of the Schnee mansion as an unpaid servant for most of her life, and how she was rescued in a White Fang attack on one of the Schnee warehouses. She explained how Adam and Cinder had rescued her, and why she was assigned to guard Roman a few years after joining the Fang. She almost began to talk of her parents, but a throb in the back of her head kept her away from the topic. After what seemed like hours of moving her hands, Neo finished her story.

Yang yawned "Alright, let's call it a night, I'm sure you'll sleep just fine in your chair."

Neo scowled, and Yang smiled and laid down on the floor. "Sleep well, you've got a busy day tomorrow"

 **XXXXXXXXXXLATERXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making sure Yang was asleep Neo teleported out of her chair and next to her umbrella. She thought for a few seconds, then slammed the handle of her umbrella into Yang's head, rendering her unconscious. Grabbing Yang's shirt, Neo walked out of the room with Yang's limp body trailing behind her.


End file.
